Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Coraline ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians arrive in a building called the Pink Palace in Oregon, where Coraline Jones and her parents just moved in. But Coraline's unhappy ever since the move. One night, Coraline and the Justice Guardians find a door that leads to a mysterious parallel world where everything is better. However, this alternate world contains a dark secret... Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Princess Luna will guest star in this. *It is revealed that Princess Luna, Discord and the Cheshire Cat know the black cat in this Adventure. Scenes Other World *(The Justice Guardians crawl their way through the tunnel and end up in a similar room they came from) *Jaden: What the....? How'd we get back here? *Jeffrey: This doesn't feel right. *Nails: Feels like we've crawled in a circle. *Twilight: Impossible. That tunnel was a straight line. *Xion: Weird... *Bartok: *notices the painting of the boy and ice cream* Wait a second. Did that boy drop his ice cream in that painting? *DJ: What? I don't remember this. *Patch: ...! Hey. Do you hear that? *Jeffrey: ...Yeah. *Snowflake: Sounds like someone's here. *Aqua: We'd better go check. *Coraline: *sniffs and smiles* Mmmmmm. Something smells good. *Jeffrey: *sniffs the air and smiles* Whoa! *Tammy: *sniffs and smiles* Oh boy! Good thing I didn't have a big dinner tonight! *DJ: *sniffs and smiles* Wow! *Beetles: It's coming from the kitchen! *Pinkie Pie: *hopping past the team* Come on! *(They head to the kitchen and see Coraline's mother cooking) *Alexis: ...!!! Mrs. Jones? *Batty: How did she...? *Coraline: Mom?! What're you doing here in the middle of the night?! *(Coraline's mother turns around.... and has buttons where her eyes should be!!!) *Mrs. Jones: *smiles* You're just in time for supper, dearies! *Midna: What the--?! *Jesse: AAH!!!! *Batty: AAHHH!!! *Beetles: *rubs his eyes* This has to be a dream... *Jeffrey: What's going on here? *Coraline: ....... You're not my mother! My mother doesn't have..... b-b-b-b-b... *Mrs. Jones: *smiles* B-b-b-b-buttons? *giggles* Do you like them? I'm your Other Mother, sillies. *Xion: "Other Mother"? *Jaden: Impossible. Both my parents are.... well..... *Jeffrey: And i have my own parents. *Xion: And they're my own grandparents, ma'am. *Aqua: *thinks to herself* And i haven't seen my parents in a very long time. *Other Mother: *giggles* I'm here to help take care of you now, Jaden. Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: You're what? *Jaden: Wait! How do you know our names? *Other Mother: *smiles* I'm your mother, sillies. I know all about you. *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* This is starting to get strange... *Other Mother: *smiles* Now go tell your other father that supper's ready. *DJ: "Other Father"? *Other Mother: *smiles* Well go on. He's in his study. *Jeffrey: Uh...all right... *Lea: Might as well play along. *Xion: I have a bad feeling about this. *(Coraline and the Justice Guardians enter the study, and see Coraline's father in front of a piano) *Coraline: Ummmmmm, hello? *Jeffrey: Pardon us. *(The Other Father turns around and is revealed to have button eyes too!) *Other Father: *smiles* Hello, Coraline and kids! *DJ: *gasps* *Rainbow Dash: Him too?! *Batty: Beetles? If this is a dream, somebody better wake us up now. *Other Father: *praying* We give our thanks and ask to bless our mother's golden... chicken breast! *chuckles* *Other Mother: *smiles in a teasing manner at him* *Scootaloo: They sure are a lot more pleasant than Coraline's real parents. *Sweetie Belle: They sure are. *(Dinner starts for everyone) *Jeffrey: *hears his stomach growl* *(A big plate of cheese pizza appears in front of Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Jaden: *stares at his cheese pizza* *Jeffrey: Hm... *Other Mother: *smiles* What's the matter, dearies? Not hungry? *Jeffrey: ...Well...maybe a little. *takes his cheese pizza...and eats it* *Jaden: This world.... almost feels too good to be true. *Jeffrey: I know what you mean. *Jaden: It's like someone read our minds and knew exactly what Coraline and everyone of us wanted. *Xion: It just doesn't...feel right. *Tammy: *smiles as she eats vanilla ice cream* How can you say that, big sister?! This is a great place!!! *DJ: *eats some chocolate chip peanut butter ice cream* *Jaden: Think about it, kids. How else would someone know what your favorite ice creams were without asking first? *Tammy: *shrugs* A lucky guess. *DJ: No clue. *Snowflake: *smiles* Try to relax. These Other parents of Coraline seem very friendly. *Jeffrey: I don't know... *Aqua: *smiles* Jeffrey. Let's not be rude of their hospitality. We should be polite guests. Besides... *holds out her dish of strawberry short cake* how often do you get strawberry short cake like this? *Jeffrey: Hm. Good point. *May: *eats a buttered ear of corn* So delicious!! *Meowth: *smiles as he eats a fish sandwich* Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible *Coraline: *peeks in the window of the door* *(Suddenly, a bunch of Scottish Terrier's jump at the window inside and bark) *Tammy: EEK!!!! *jumps in Xion's arms* *Xion: *gasps* *(An old woman opens the door letting the Terriers out and jump around the team) *Snowflake: Hey!! Cut that out!!! *DJ: Easy, easy!! *Shira: *blocks them both, to the terriers* Calm down, will you?! *Fluttershy: Easy, Shira. Maybe they're just happy to see visitors. *Diego: You know how some dogs are towards us cats. *Patch: These guys are talking too fast for me to understand them... *Ms. Spink: *to the dogs* Oh cease your infernal yapping!! *(The terriers stop) *DJ: *to himself* Whew... *Tammy: *Ms. Spink* Thank you, ma'am. *Snowflake: That's a relief. *Ms. Spink: *smiles* How nice to see you, Caroline and friends. Would you like to come in? We're playing cards. *Scamper: Sure. *sarcastically* We've got nothing better to do. *Jeffrey: Uh, all right. *(The Justice Guardians come inside) *Coraline: And it's still "Coraline", Ms. Spink. *Beetles: *sees a poster of a young Ms. Spink and Forcible* Looks like these two were actors in their youth. *Applejack: Probably before any of our times. *Beetles: Too bad. I would've enjoyed seeing them perform. *Pinkie Pie: Me too. *(The Justice Guardians and Coraline see selves of stuffed and mounted dogs) *Jeffrey: Yikes... *Coraline: Are those dogs.... real? *Ms. Spink: Our sweet departed angels. Couldn't bare to part with them. So we had them stuffed. *Patch: ...!! Ugh... *Collette: *shudders in disgust* *Xion: *gulps* *Tammy: *jumps in Xion's arms and shakes in fear* That's just gross... *DJ: *gulps very fearfully* *Jaden: *with a disgusted face* I guess some people can't move on... *Jeffrey: Ugh...apparently not. *Ms. Forcible: *brings over a tray of tea and a bowl of taffy* Oh go on, have one it's hand-pulled taffy from Brighton best in the world. *DJ: *to himself, quietly* Suddenly, I'm not feeling so hungry. *Alexis: Might as well be polite. *tries to take a piece of taffy but the pieces are stuck together tight. She struggles to pull a piece away from the rest* *Xion: *helps Alexis* *Rainbow Dash: *tries to take a piece of taffy too* Geez!! How old is this taffy?!? *Wander: *tries to take a piece of taffy too* Must be super sticky!!! *Midna: *to herself* Probably as old as those two "ladies" are. *Jeffrey: *nods* Other Mr. Bobinsky's Jumping Mouse Circus *(Coraline, Other Wybie, and the Justice Guardians arrive at Other Bobinsky's apartment room) *DJ: Whoa... *Tammy: *smiles* WOW!!! Look at this place!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles a bit* Okay. I'll admit. This is amazing. *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit* Not bad. *Pinkie Pie: *gasps happily* LOOK!!!! Cannons!!! They must be party cannons!!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(Cotton candy shoots out the cannons.) *Pinkie Pie: *gasps happily* That's even better!!! *(They see a mechanical chicken eating corn on a cob, the corn inside it gets turned into popcorn and the popcorn comes out and into a box) *Meowth: *laughs* Popcorn chicken!! *Discord: *turns into Colonel Sanders* It's finger lickin' good!!! *Midna: *smirks and shakes her head* *Xion: *smiles* Can I have some, mommy?! Please?! *Aqua: *smiles* What do you think, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well...why not? *Xion: *smiles and takes a box of popcorn* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Maybe I misjudged this place. *The Mask: *carrying random carnival prizes* Having fun now? *Jaden: *smiles* I guess so. *thinks to himself* Still, why were we warned not to come here? *Jeffrey: Hm... *Tammy: *happily takes a box of popcorn too* *DJ: *smiles as he takes a box of popcorn as well* *Snowflake: *smiles* I can't wait to see the show!! *DJ: Popcorn, Snow? *Snowflake: *smiles* Sure thing! *DJ: *smiles as he shares his bag of popcorn* *Coraline: *takes a box of popcorn and looks to see Other Wybie covered in cotton candy* Look at you!!! *laughs* *Meowth: *laughs* *(A voice that sounds like Mr. Bobinsky heard in the small circus tent) *Bobinsky: Ladies and Gentlemen!!! For to tickle your eyes and ears, and maybe hearts too tough....!!!! *Jeffrey: Huh? *Tammy: *smiles* Come on!!! *goes in the tent* *Xion: *follows her* Wait up! *Jesse: *smiles* Hurry! We're gonna miss the show!!! *crawls into the tent* *Jeffrey: *crawls into the tent too* *Snowflake: *smiles* Wait for me!!! *comes in the tent too* *DJ: *laughs as he follows Snowflake* *(The rest of the team members crawl into the small tent) *Beetles: Wow!! It's bigger on the inside!!! *Xion: Whoa... Luna arrives/Talking cat *????: Get out of here, friends!!! *Meowth: Huh?! *(Suddenly from the moon, Princess Luna arrives) *Jeffrey: ...! Princess Luna! *(The Justice Guardians bow to her) *Princess Luna: It is good to see you all again, but I'm afraid we must skip the formalities. You're in great danger. *Shira: From what? *Princess Luna: From this world and the one who controls it. *May: But Princess Luna. *smiles* This world is perfect! It's like our ideal dream world come true. *Princess Luna: This may look like a perfect world. But it's NOT. *???: Afraid she's right. *Aqua: ...!!! Who's there? *Joey: All right, pal!! Show yourself!! *(A meow is heard. Coraline and the others look up and see the same black cat back home.) *Patch: ...? Isn't that the cat we saw back home? *Coraline: *smiles, to the cat* Wybie's got a cat like you back at home. Not quiet Wybie. The one that talks too much. *Batty: And they say seagulls squawk too much. *(The cat leaps down on the fence) *Coraline: You must be the other cat. *The cat: ..... Meow. I'm not the other anything. I'm me. *Coraline: ...!!!!!! *Spike: *gasps* Did he just...? *Alexis: At this point, this doesn't surprise me after everything we've seen and went through. *Xion: Agreed. Plus, we're used to the idea of talking animals. *Cheshire Cat: *smiles, to the cat* You sure surprised Coraline though, old friend. *Jaden: Wait a second. You know him?!? *Cheshire Cat: Indeed i do. Surprised? *grins* *Jesse: And you didn't tell us this earlier, because...? *Cheshire Cat: *smiles* You know me. I like to surprise people. Besides, you never asked me. *Discord: *smirks* Or me. *DJ: You too?! *Discord: Surprise!!! *DJ: *to himself* Typical... *Coraline: *to the cat* Ummm, I can see you don't have button eyes, but... if you're the same cat, how can you talk? *Jeffrey: This Other World keeps surprising me. *The cat: I just can. The Game *Jaden: Time to find the eyes of those poor kids... *DJ: *gulps* *Xion: *hugs Aqua's leg* Mommy...? I'm scared... *Aqua: *hugs her back* So am i, Xion... *Princess Luna: Be brave, my friends. Coraline's parents and the ghost kids are depending on us. *Jeffrey: *gulps and nods* She's right. Let's just tackle this thing together one step at a time. *Coraline: *sighs* What does she mean? "Wonders"? *Snowflake: I've never been too good at riddles. *Alexis: Whatever she meant, the eyes can't be too far. This world isn't too big to search in. *Jeffrey: *thinks for a moment* *May: *looks out the window and sees the garden* ......!!! Guys? I think I know what she meant. *Sweetie Belle: ...!! The garden! *Twilight: Not just the garden! The other places the Beldam made to please us and Coraline!! Those are the wonders!! *Jeffrey: ...!! Of course!! *Jesse: Let's get over and search, y'all! *Jeffrey: And let's stay together. Who knows what else could be here? *Atticus: *gulps* Especially since the Beldam is determined to keep us from leaving now... *DJ: Yeah... *(Coraline and the Justice Guardians head their way over to the garden) *Jeffrey: *looks around carefully* *Apple Bloom: This place is REALLY giving me the creeps now unlike before... *Batty: *shivering in fear* *Shining Armor: Don't panic now, everyone. Try to remain positive. *Xion: *stays close to Aqua* *Jaden: *has his duel disk ready just in case* *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *Fluttershy: *shivers* This place used to be beautiful, but now... It makes me wanna flee for my life! *DJ: Me too... *(A frog with buttons for eyes pops out of a flower) *DJ: AAHHH!! *Coraline: *looks at several glowing red heart-shaped flowers* Ugh... *Spike: Freaky... *(Suddenly, dragon-snapper flowers appear and attack them!!) *Jeffrey: WHOA! *Jaden: *draws a card* Go Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!! *(Burstinatrix gets summoned) *Jeffrey: Fire! *uses a fire spell at the dragon-snapper flowers* *Jaden: Attack!!! *(Burstinatrix shoots flames at the dragon-snapper flowers) *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* Fire!! *uses a fire attack at the dragon-snapper flowers* *Scamper: Ugly vegetation. *DJ: Creepy too. *(Coraline stomps on several dragon-snappers) *Snowflake: *uses snow clouds to kill the flowers* *(Suddenly the well comes to life and blue flowers come out and sneak behind the team) *Sid: ...! Uh, guys...? *Alexis: *looks behind her* ...!!! *screams and several of the blue flowers wrap themselves around her* *Spike: Alexis!! *tries pulling the blue flowers off Alexis* *(Several others wrap around Aqua and try to drag her into the well) *Aqua: *struggles to break free* HELP!!! Please!!! *Jeffrey: *snarls and slices the flowers in pieces, freeing Aqua* *Aqua: *pants a bit* Thank you, dear! *hugs him* *Jeffrey: *hugs her back* *(Several other flowers wrap around Jaden's arms and restrain him) *Jaden: HEY!!! Hey let me go!! *Aqua: ...! *slices the flowers off him* *(Several other flowers wrap around Coraline and try to drag her in) *Starlight: Hang on! *blasts some flowers with her magic* *Beetles: Haven't we had enough of vegetation?! *Tammy: I say we burn these weeds once and for all! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531